


Bezinteresowność

by dieOtter



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Brian dobrowolnie podejmuje pracę w sklepie. Loren wietrzy podstęp.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Bezinteresowność

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Fikaton 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

**Bezinteresowność**

— Dzień dobry, panie Bray!  
Loren Bray podniósł wzrok znad kasy i odburknął pod nosem stosowne przywitanie, po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Kątem oka obserwował jednak Briana Coopera, który jak zwykle prosto od drzwi pomaszerował do słojów z cukierkami. O dziwo jednak, chłopiec tylko rzucił okiem na swoje ulubione przysmaki, po czym z poważną miną podreptał prosto do kontuaru.  
— Słucham, chłopcze. — Loren wyprostował się, zaintrygowany.  
Brian wziął głęboki wdech.  
— Bo ja… Bo ja chciałbym w tym tygodniu pomagać panu w sklepie! — oznajmił w końcu jednym tchem.  
Loren uniósł brwi. Na usta cisnęło już mu się pytanie, skąd dzieciak wziął ten pomysł, ale potem jego wzrok padł na podłogę, której od rana nie było czasu zamieść, i sklepikarz uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Bardzo się cieszę. To może na początek zacznij od miotły.  
W końcu na pewno wyjdzie na jaw, o co małemu chodzi. Pewnie chce zarobić na jakąś zabawkę albo może drobną przysługę. Loren miał nadzieję, że to pierwsze, ponieważ pomysły, do których była zdolna bujna wyobraźnia Briana, nieco go przerażały. Ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie szkodzi, jakoś to będzie. Grunt, że przez najbliższych parę dni będzie miał pomocnika i nawet może nieco sobie odpocznie. Ostatnio jakoś dziwnie łupało go w krzyżu, nie tak, rzecz jasna, żeby miał zaraz lecieć z tym do doktor Mike, ale jednak.

* * *

— Ja nie wiem, czy to pracownicy się robią coraz młodsi, czy to my się starzejemy — zakpił Hank, zerkając na Briana, który, mokry od potu, pracowicie układał bele różnobarwnych materiałów według koloru.  
Loren wzruszył ramionami.  
— Głowę dam, że mały coś knuje. Pewnie czegoś ode mnie chce i boi się poprosić. Ale skoro chce pomagać, to czemu miałbym mu bronić?  
— Wstydziłbyś się, Loren! — Dorothy podniosła głowę znad gazety, żeby po raz kolejny posłać szwagrowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.  
— Och, dałabyś spokój, Dorothy. Przecież nic złego mu nie robię. Niech się mały uczy, jak działa biznes.  
— Biznes? Mam wrażenie, że on się raczej uczy, jak działa niewolnictwo — prychnęła kobieta, ostentacyjnie odkładając ołówek na stół. — Chodź, Brian, pomogę ci, a potem pójdziemy się pobawić — zaproponowała, podszedłszy do niego.  
Chłopiec jednak stanowczo potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie mogę, proszę pani. Trzeba jeszcze przebrać jabłka w skrzynkach i…  
— Loren sam je przebierze. — Dorothy popatrzyła znacząco na sklepikarza, ten zaś zmieszał się nieco.  
— Nie, naprawdę, pani Dorothy, ja bardzo chętnie to zrobię — zapewnił ją Brian pospiesznie, a szczery entuzjazm w jego głosie, choć zaskakujący, przekonał chyba kobietę, która tylko czułym gestem rozczochrała chłopcu włosy, po czym bez słowa wróciła do przerwanej pracy.  
Hank wyszczerzył zęby.  
— Ej, młody, może jak skończysz, przyjdziesz pozamiatać mój saloon?  
Nim chłopiec zdążył odpowiedzieć, Loren posłał barmanowi solidnego kuksańca.  
— Ani mi się waż podkradać mi pracowników.  
— Jakich pracowników? Przecież ty mu nic nie płacisz — odgryzł się Hank i, zabrawszy zakupy, pospiesznie opuścił sklep.  
Loren przez chwilę przyglądał się z namysłem pracującemu w pocie czoła pomocnikowi, w końcu westchnął i podszedł do niego.  
— Brian, dlaczego właściwie tu jesteś? — zapytał, biorąc od chłopca kolejną belę materiału.  
— Bo chcę panu pomóc.  
— Tak, to już mówiłeś. Ale dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?  
Brian przerwał nareszcie robotę i podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy sklepikarza.  
— Bo jest pan ważny — odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Loren poczuł się nieco zmieszany.  
— Dobra, dobra, ty mi się tu nie podlizuj — odburknął zrzędliwie. — Jeszcze się dowiem, czego naprawdę chcesz.  
Brian zmierzył go długim, poważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wzruszył ramionami i z nową energią zabrał się do pracy.

* * *

Kiedy nadeszła niedziela, Loren, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, poczuł ulgę, że Brian dziś do niego nie przyjdzie. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko swojemu małemu pomocnikowi, wprost przeciwnie, chłopak odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Momentami jego radosna paplanina i setki pytań o każdy z rzadszych towarów przyprawiały sklepikarza o ból głowy, ale ogółem Loren był bliski przyznania, że towarzystwo młodego Coopera było właściwie całkiem przyjemne. Do tego Brian pracował z zaskakującym entuzjazmem, no i zupełnie za darmo — lecz właśnie to stanowiło rysę na dobrym nastroju Braya. Minął cały tydzień, a Brian nie tylko o nic go nie poprosił, lecz nawet zbywał natychmiast niezręczne próby podziękowania. Loren nie mógł oprzeć się poczuciu, że coś mu umyka.  
Być może dlatego kiedy natknął się na doktor Mike i całą trójkę Cooperów u wejścia do kościoła, postarał się odpowiedzieć na przywitanie choć trochę milszym tonem niż zazwyczaj. Zaraz jednak zapomniał o sprawie, gdyż widok wdowy Miller z córką przypomniał mu o dostawie kapeluszy, która opóźniała się już prawie o tydzień. Większa część nabożeństwa umknęła mu więc gdzieś pomiędzy rozważaniami na temat zamówień oraz planami dostawienia jeszcze jednego regału w kąciku z przyborami kuchennymi. Do rzeczywistości wrócił dopiero, kiedy pastor kończył kazanie.  
— Drodzy bracia i siostry, na koniec chciałbym jeszcze serdecznie podziękować uczestnikom projektu, jaki zakończyliśmy właśnie z uczniami z naszej szkółki. Dzieci miały za zadanie wybrać ważną dla nich osobę i pomagać jej przez cały tydzień, a następnie napisać wypracowanie o tym, ile dobra płynie z bezinteresownej pomocy bliźniemu. Myślę, że wszyscy sprawili się doskonale i zasługują na uznanie z naszej strony.  
Wnętrze kościoła rozbrzmiało dźwiękiem oklasków, a Loren poczuł, jak palą go policzki.  
— Jesteś głupcem, Lorenie Bray — szepnęła mu do ucha Dorothy. — Ale myślę, że sam już to wiesz.

* * *

Następnego ranka czekał już przed sklepem i natychmiast po zniknięciu doktor Mike w drzwiach kliniki przywołał Briana do siebie.  
— Brian, chłopcze — zaczął oficjalnie, siląc się na możliwie miły ton. — Byłeś dla mnie ogromną pomocą w zeszłym tygodniu. Pomyślałem, że w ramach podziękowania mógłbyś wybrać sobie dowolną zabawkę.  
Oczy chłopca rozbłysły na moment, lecz jego twarz pozostała śmiertelnie poważna.  
— Ale wtedy to by nie była bezinteresowna pomoc!  
Loren zmieszał się, nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, Brian natomiast uśmiechnął się i pocieszająco poklepał go po ręce.  
— Niech się pan nie martwi, panie Bray, nie musi mi się pan odwdzięczać. Ja naprawdę pana lubię i uważam, że pan jest bardzo ważny dla nas wszystkich. I fajnie mi się u pana pracowało. I pastor miał rację, że pomaganie innym jest przyjemne.  
Loren niezdarnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
— Mi też miło się z tobą pracowało. Wiesz co, mam pomysł. Jakbyś chciał czasami wpaść i mi pomóc, tak bezinteresownie, to będę ci bardzo wdzięczny. A ponieważ też cię lubię, to pozwalam ci codziennie wziąć sobie po cukierku z każdego tych słojów. Też zupełnie bezinteresownie.


End file.
